inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Grande Saw Game
Game description The evil Pigsaw will force Ariana Grande to play his evil game. Help her escape, safe and sound! Characters Protagonist: Ariana Grande Captive(s): Her 9 dogs (Cinnamon, Coco, Fawkes, Lafayette, Ophelia, Sirius, Strauss, Toulouse) Villains: Pigface, Pigsaw, the Mask, Michael Myers, Sam, Katy Perry and Madonna (only with the activated bracelets), an antenna, Freddy Krueger, Green Goblin, mutant vegetables, animatronic penguin, Voldemort, giant serpent Others: Xiomara Campos, Maira Agustina, pig (mutant pig after) Walkthrough Playing as Pigface to kidnap Ariana In the concert, Ariana sings. When she finishes, she goes to her room. Pigface, under the disguise as a fan of the singer, have to be in her room by knocking the door and saying: «I'm your number one fan». After that, you show her a rubber rat and a terrifying mask. Then, a pen and a notebook appear to ask Ariana an autograph. While Ariana writes, Pigface pushes the button to make her sleep, but it doesn't work. So after the singer has done writing, Pigface tells her to mention the date too. Again, he pushes the button, and it finally makes Ariana sleep. Encountering Pigsaw When Ariana wakes up, she wonders where she is. The TV turns on, revealing Pigsaw. Ariana asks who he is, so Pigsaw introduces himself and tells her she is in a dangerous maze where there are dangers. He ends with: «WIN OR LOSE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE!». Therefore, Ariana exclams: «LET'S RESCUE MY DOGS!». The Game begins In debut rooms where you can only find objects, there are a pig, a helicopter, a glue, a FedEx sticker, a chocolate bar, a record of lullabies, a bellows, and a photographic camera. Meeting Xiomara Campos In the right room of the debut room, Ariana meets Xiomara, a first-year Hogwarts student who study magic from Peru. However, she is sad because her puppy left an hour ago and has not returned. Ariana says she will find her dog, which makes Xiomara thank her. In this room, there is a trowel and a tie. ---- In the other objects' rooms, there are a pair of springy shoes, a FedEx cap, an empty shoebox, a termite, a battery, and a small battery. Meeting Maira Agustina In the top room of the other where there was a pair of springy shoes and a FedEx cap, there is Maira, a construction worker from Argentina. She is looking sad due to her orange cat Polaco who left thirty minutes ago and hasn't come back. Ariana replies that she will find her cat, thus Maira thanks her. Show/Hide spoilers Defeating the Mask In the right room where there were four things, the Mask appears as a villain. To defeat him, you have to trick him by deceiving him and with the help of a little guy. You have to make a fake FedEx box and put a FedEx cap in order to disguise as a delivery woman that delivers a package for mister Stanley Ipkiss. Once the Mask removes the magic mask, you use the termite to destroy the mask, making mister Ipkiss leave to find another job. There is a helicopter control, a megaphone, a gift box, and a hairdryer. Defeating Sam In the top room of the TV room, you have a few seconds for half of defeating Sam by making her slip on something to the left room, then for the other half by closing the doorway. You put a battery, throw a bar of chocolate, and melt the latter so that Sam slips on it. Then you have to jump with a pair of springy shoes to avoid her from crashing onto you. Finally, you find the code with the help of a wall where there are many of Sam's faces. You then bring back the battery. Avoiding the bracelets been activated In the right room, Katy Perry and Madonna are there with bracelets on by Pigsaw, who said to them that it was the latest fashion craze. After the conversation, an antenna is going to send high-frequency waves to the bracelets the two singers wear to turn them into zombies. To destroy the antenna, you need the object that is on the ground, break the bar with a loud sound, and control a plaything. A liquid nitrogen gun makes the bar fragile enough to break with a voice on the megaphone. You place in the air the helicopter with the small battery in it to work and to destroy the antenna. After destroying the antenna, Ariana reveals to Katy and Madonna that Pigsaw uses the bracelets on them to attack her. Angry at the puppet, the two singers left. A bucket with water, a magnet, an insecticide, and a phonograph is in the room. Defeating Freddy Krueger in a dream In the piece of the bedroom, a water gun is there to pick. In order for Ariana to sleep, you put a photograph with a record of lullabies and a battery to charge. When the singer is in the dream, Freddy will ask whether she wants to be attacked by him or a little spider. You have to be smart enough to trick him by transforming him into something vulnerable to a substance without letting him see it. Your answer is to be attacked by a little spider so that Freddy becomes a giant spider. You snap a photo of his face to flash to make him been dizzy. You then quickly take out an insecticide and send him to Freddy with a bellows, killing Freddy. Before Ariana wakes up, two objects appear as a skateboard and a magic seed. After leaving the dream, you take back the battery and the phonograph. Overcoming the Green Goblin In the fourth vertical and horizontal room, when you enter, the Green Goblin appears with a bomb. You must act very quickly and agilely to defeat him by turning off the bomb, avoiding his ship, and sending him away to space. To eliminate him, you turn off the bomb with a full water gun, jump with a pair of springy shoes when his ship is advancing towards Ariana, and plant the magic seed under him, then water it. The tree will grow and hook the Green Goblin out of the Earth. A cookie for pigs is in the room. Defeating the mutant vegetables In the next room where you met Maira, living vegetables are harmless unless a liquid is touching them, transforming them into monsters. To stop the problem, you need a little pink friend by feeding him nowhere near them when it will be the time and prevent the door to be close. You put the pig and throw the cookie for pigs. Therefore, when the pig and the vegetables turn into mutants, the vegetables will run away in fear while the mutant pig chases them, and you have to fill the water gun to destroy the button that closes the door. After the pig ate them, he leaves, satisfied. The object you can pick there is a cement bag. ---- If you go to the bottom room, you will find Fawkes, a phoenix, and an orange kitten. There are also bricks, though they are already in the right place. Returning Polaco to Maira After you picked Polaco, you return him to the construction worker, so that she can help you. By putting a bag of cement in the bucket with water to make it a bucket with cement and placing it near the bricks, you give Maira a trowel so that she can make a sturdy wall of bricks. Maira then must leave because she wants to build a new house for Polaco. Destroying the animatronic penguin When Ariana enters his room, the animatronic will approach her, then proceed to kill her if you don't move. The penguin is quite fragile to be damaged if he is hit by something solid. You have to go down fast enough to avoid the animatronic penguin for the latter to break by the wall. After defeating the animatronic, you can pick up an empty jar of hand cream. Trapping Michael Myers Mike has a weak point: his knife. Since he always uses this to attack, making him stick to a metal tool is a good idea to eliminate the killer. You place a skateboard and a jar of hand cream with glue in a gift on it to send them to Mike. Once he put the 'cream' on his hands, you put the magnet with glue on the other side of the wall where there is a red X. It causes the knife along with the killer to be attached to the wall. A puppy is in this room and belongs to a certain person. Returning Drago to Xiomara If you return Drago to Xiomara, she will gladly give a magic wand and a record of parseltongue. Opening the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, and beating Voldemort and the giant snake You place the phonograph and the battery on a drawer and play the record of parseltongue to unlock the entrance. Once you face Voldemort, you have to be quicker than him and say the right word spell. You pronounce Expelliarmus to steal Voldemort's wand, and after you got it, you say Stupefy to defeat him. To stop a giant snake that knocks Ariana and makes her let go of the wand, you let Fawkes do the action. Following hurting the snake's eyes, the latter goes to a hole. A tunnel opens afterward. Rescuing Ariana's dogs Ariana finally rescues her dogs, plus thanks to the player for helping her. She adds: «See you next time!». Pigsaw reappears on TV and asks to the fan of Inkagames they don't get bored of helping his victims escape. He finds out that they do enjoy it, thus he declares that his next victim will be a famous musical group made up of 7 Korean guys. He ends with: «WIN OR LOSE, MAKE YOUR CHOICE!». Link of the gamer: AllGamesWorldHd Trivia *The game has been added if you contacted Inkagames via Messenger. *Like in Trump Saw Game, Pigface is playable in the trailer. *There are only 8 dogs with eight name tags in the game, but they should be 9 (the grey dog is missing). *In the game, the Inka Winners were Xiomara Campos from Peru, and Maira Agustina from Argentina. Category:Saw games Category:Games Category:Rescue games Category:Indie games Category:Escapes